


A Cap and a Sword: A collection of LuigiXLucina one-shots

by CosmicCloneLuigi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: AUs to be included later, Crossover, F/M, Read at Your Own Risk, crossover ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCloneLuigi/pseuds/CosmicCloneLuigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One is a nervous and timid plumber. The other is a expert swordsman with lackluster communication skills. Who would expect them to have a relationship? All I can say on the matter is that love is indeed unpredictable." As the title states above, it's a collection of short one-shots to the titular pairing. Read at your own risk, changes may be in order later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cap and a Sword: A collection of LuigiXLucina one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Didn't expect you here, of all fics.  
> I won't beat around the bush when it comes to shipping, just don't be rude and/or aggressive, that is all I ask.  
> People are entitled to their own opinion, and if you wanna share yours, that's totally fine.  
> So, let's establish some things first:  
> 1) There's not going to be a 'time pattern'. Their relationship is gonna swing around from 'buddies' to 'married'. Completely randomized.  
> 2) There's a male Robin and a female Robin. The female one's going to be called "Reflet" (which is how Robin is named in Japanese Smash) to avoid confusion.

“Call me crazy if you want, but..."

"..."

"I think I have a crush on Lucina.” Luigi said quietly to a small group of Smashers. That said group being his best friends, Ness and Dedede, alongside Fox, Falco, Pit and Captain Falcon.

"....Yeah..." Luigi nodded.

Silence filled the room. Said silence made Luigi creeped out...until Captain Falcon screamed “YES!” on the top of his lungs, which nearly caused all to fall down their seats, and for an added bonus, Falco dropping his cup of coffee.

The aforementioned bird glared daggers at the racer.

“Dang it, Falcon! Go get another one for me!” The pheasant screamed. Captain Falcon scratched his neck and grabbed another cup to make up for Falco's lost one. But that wasn't the most important thing here.

“So you got a crush on Lucina?” Fox asked Luigi for confirmation. The plumber nodded quickly.

“So why did ya wanted to talk about this now?” Dedede asked him.

“I just dunno if I should confess.” Luigi groaned in dissatisfaction with himself.

“You should.” Ness told the plumber. “Better now than never, they say.”

“I think you mean 'better late than never', Ness.” Captain Falcon corrected, only to find the young kid pouting.

“I'm 13, gimme a break!” Ness retorted, which caused a chuckle from Luigi.

“Go get 'er, Luigi!” Dedede said to the plumber. “You're like the ultimate s--”

“THERE'S A KID OVER HERE!” Fox suddenly screeched, pointing at Ness.

“Excuse me, I had my education.” The psychic answers. "Geez, why does everybody treat me like a kid?"

"That's because y'are a kid." Dedede replied, chugging up a cup of apple juice.

"I AM 13. THIRTEEN. THAT MEANS I AM A PRETEEN. PRE-TEEN." Ness replied, staring down the penguin king. "THERE'S YOUR FACTS."

"To be fair, you do look like you have 7 years." Falco commented. The psychic boy grumbled and sat back in his chair.

Luigi groaned and face-palmed. They weren't helping his situation. _At all_.

\--------------

Meanwhile, at the dinner room...Lucina was ready to drop the bomb.

“I seem to have obtained romantic feelings...for Luigi.” Lucina spoke to the girls.

On that second, Peach slammed the table and squealed in excitement.

“For Arceus' sake, girl, calm down!” Samus said to Peach while holding her spastic arms.

“You mean, that man who always wear a green cap, green shirt with blue overalls?” Reflet asked. "Brother of Mario?"

“Y-yes, mother! That one!” Lucina answered, stuttering become a bit more obvious.

“Ah, I see. Then I think I can make him your betrothed.” Reflet joked.

“M-MOTHER!!” Lucina exclaimed, face redder than ever. She covered her face, full of embarrassment.

“Aw, Lucina, don't be like that.” her mother cooed. “I can feel he's struggling to tell you the same.”

“H-huh?” She perked up. The other girls looked at Reflet, curiosity brimming for most of their faces. There was, of course, exceptions. Namely Samus.

“I saw him in the balcony, looking at you and sighing. When I asked him about it, he tried to deny anything about it, but the blushing and the exaggeration just made it obvious.”

"For a tactician, you sure know what's going on in people's heads." Samus commented.

"You haven't seen how Chrom's easy to read." Reflet giggled.

The girls all giggled, while Lucina gave herself a even brighter red face.Was he really in love with her?

“I propose a toast to the future couple, Luigi and Lucina!” Peach raised a cup of random drinks.

The girls screamed. “AYE!!” All cups collided in a soft, but joyful manner.

...With the exception of the aforementioned Princess of Ylisse.

Lucina could only look in disbelief. “I think it's too early to assume that!” She said.

"Ohoho, we will see about that, won't we?" Peach retorted.

Little did she know, Lucina's words would bite her back one day.

\---------

The boys seemed to have heard the girls' celebration

“Y'all hearin' that commotion?” Dedede asked.

“Yeah. The girls must be partying.” Luigi said.

“Maybe because you're Lucina's boyfriend.” Falco stated mockingly. That caused Luigi to blush harder.

“We're not dating!!” Luigi screamed at him, blushing. "....N-not yet, at least..." He added in a quiet tone.

“Oh, but soon you will.” Captain Falcon retorted calmly. “Really soon.” He added with the most confident tone ever alongside his ever-unintentional smug grin.

Luigi wouldn't know now, but, _oh boy_ , was he right.

 


End file.
